


Haven

by Intricate6



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/pseuds/Intricate6
Summary: Yanan sat on the forest floor, back against a tree, the bark biting into his skin through the thin material of his shirt. His knees were hugged tightly to his chest and the occasional tear made its way down his cheek, clearing a path in the dirt that smeared his face.It had been three days since he had fled his village and he was about ready to give up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Yanan sat on the forest floor, back against a tree, the bark biting into his skin through the thin material of his shirt. His knees were hugged tightly to his chest and the occasional tear made its way down his cheek, clearing a path in the dirt that smeared his face. 

It had been three days since he had fled his village and he was about ready to give up. All he had found to eat were a couple of berries yesterday that luckily weren’t poisonous; he had just stuffed them into his mouth the minute he saw the bright red amongst all of this green, not thinking about the fact that they could be poisonous until his mouth was full. 

Luckily, he didn’t have a reaction to them, but the bush was quite small with only another mouthful of berries adorning its branches.

However, Yanan hadn’t eaten anything since, hadn’t found a river or lake to drink some water from. He was starting to wonder if he should’ve taken his chances with the stake back in his village. Maybe burning to death would have been better than this slow torture, feeling his body cramp with hunger, his limbs loose energy, his throat dry up, barely even ble to wet his dry mouth with saliva. 

Yanan knew that people could survive a while without food, but without water? He was screwed. But then again, maybe a bear or wolf would take pity on him and take him out of his misery before he died of dehydration.

Yanan pulled his knees even closer to his chest. He was a fool. Thinking that the miller’s boy would appreciate the gesture rather than immediately turning him in, idiotic. Everyone in that village lived in fear and Yanan knew that. The miller’s boy was no different. His own family was no different, they didn’t say anything as Yanan was condemned to death, as he was dragged away, locked up. His own mother just turned away, not even saying a word in his defense. 

His entire life Yanan had heard about the evil that lurked in the world, how they all had to be careful, live according to God’s word in order to stay safe. Everyone locked their doors at night, said their prayers, trying to ward off the evil they were so afraid of. Yanan never thought he was going to be labeled as that evil, he had thought that he was careful enough. And he was, until the miller’s boy needed help. Yanan had let a stupid crush cloud his judgement and now he was, stranded in the forest, exiled from his village, disowned by his family. 

Thinking about it made tears flow down his cheeks even faster. Yanan was about to die in the woods he so loved, played in when he was a child, fled to when things went wrong. Now things really were wrong and the woods were going to be his undoing. Yanan never imagined things were going to end like this. 

But then again, Yanan had made it this far and he wasn’t just going to lay here passively waiting for his death. 

If he managed to make it out of his village alive, then he could survive in these woods.

Yanan slowly clambered to his feet, weariness threatening to drag him back down. He just needed to find water, just needed to find water.

He could do this, just one foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other.

Yanan’s toe caught on a root and he stumbled forward, barely catching himself on a tree. He slowly straightened up and continued on walking, his tired feet barely even getting off the ground.

He could make it. He could do this. He just had to keep on walking.

Yanan continued to stumble on through the forest, using trees to help keep him upright as his legs got more and more tired.

He tripped yet again, banging his shoulder painfully into a nearby tree. This time, he didn’t just continue on walking, instead he stayed there, half bent over, desperately trying to catch his breath. Yanan had probably walked half a mile, but it had taken him at least 30 minutes. His legs felt as if they were going to collapse any second. 

It was okay though, he could make it, he could do this. Just until he found water, just until he found water.

Yanan continued on. It now felt as if his legs were moving through molasses, he fought for every step. He could do this. He wasn’t going to give up now. He had come so far.

So Yanan took another step, and then another, and another.

At this point his legs were shaking so bad that he wasn’t sure how he was continuing on.

A voice whispered in the back of his mind that he was close, that he just had to make it a little farther. Yanan had no clue how his subconscious would know anything about the woods, but he continued on. He was too stubborn to just give up now. 

And if anything the trees did seem a little greener up ahead, maybe that meant water was nearby. At this point Yanan’s throat was drier than the Sahara, his mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton.

He could do this, though, just a little farther.

As he trudged on, Yanan’s surroundings seemed to get brighter, but maybe that was just a trick of his tired mind.

Suddenly, a rush of cold air overcame Yanan, making him stop in his tracks. However, as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving him with a sense of calm. He stopped to stare at the trees for a second, they seemed to stare back. 

Then, Yanan shook his head to clear his mind and the feeling disappeared. The forest really was going to drive him crazy if he was beginning to think that the trees were looking at him. He was going to have to find water soon. 

Yanan kept on stumbling through the forest, seeming to trip on every exposed root there was as his legs got impossibly more heavy. 

With every step, Yanan was starting to doubt more and more if he could take another. 

He had been walking for so long with no sign of anything. Maybe he really was destined to die in the woods.

Then, it happened. Yanan’s foot caught on a root, his other foot catching on his leg, all of the trees too far away for him to grab. Yanan fell heavily to the forest floor. 

For several minutes, he just lay there, too tired to get back up, to even try. Was it even worth it? Yanan had been walking so long without even the sound of a bubbling creek. Maybe he was just endlessly walking in circles and didn’t even know it. 

Finally, Yanan sat up and tried to move his foot. To his horror, it had somehow gone under the root and was now trapped. No amount of tugging could free it. Yanan laid back down. He was going to die, be a snack for some bear, trapped out here in the forest. He didn’t know what he had expected when he bolted into the forest, but it certainly wasn’t this. But then again, maybe it was a fitting end with someone like him, an exile. 

The world around Yanan slowly began to blur out of focus as he got more and more tired, dehydration and hunger weighing heavily on his body. Slowly, his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Faces swam into one another above Yanan, their voices bleeding together.

“Hwitaek, over here!”

“Who is he?”

“Is it safe?”

“He...here.”

“Can you lift him?”

Yanan felt a pair of hands t his foot untangling it from the root it was stuck under and then another pair of arms looped under his body, lifting him up.

“...so light,”

“I’m worried about him.”

The voices meddled together too much for Yanan to understand as he drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

The next time Yanan came to consciousness he was in a bed, a worried face holding a cup of water standing next to him.

“Where am I?” Yanan croaked out, his throat still dry.

“A haven for our kind,” the man said, helping Yanan to sit up in his bed. He seemed to be in a tent, the walls and roof made out of a white canvas, the opening revealing a sliver of the forest outside.

“Our kind?” Yanan echoed.

“Yes,” the man lifted the cup of water to Yanan’s lips so that he could drink. The liquid felt heavenly on his parched throat and Yanan quickly drank it all. The man waited until Yanan was completely done drinking to continue: “Our kind, you know, witches.”

Yanan choked. “How-how did you know?”

“I can sense it. Plus, you made it through Hongseok’s barrier. Only a witch could do that.”

“A barrier?” Yanan was pretty sure that he made it through nothing of the sort, his tired body could barely even make it over roots, let alone a whole barrier.

The man must’ve seen the doubt in Yanan’s eyes. “A magical barrier. Did you feel a sudden sense of cold wash over you when you were walking?” Yanan nodded suspiciously. “That was the barrier. With you being a witch it’s no surprise that you ended up here, your body would’ve been drawn towards us, wanting to get somewhere safe.”

That made sense, Yanan supposed, he had been inexplicably drawn to where he thought the trees seemed greener.

“Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

“Yanan. What’s yours?”

The man looked surprised. “Did I really not introduce myself? Where are my manners? My name is Hyunggu and I was the one who found you. I mean, Hongseok did feel you cross his barrier, but I was the one who actually found you in the forest.”

Just then, the tent flap burst open to reveal a tall, lanky, out of breath man. “Hwitaek said to get you guys for dinner. Hongseok just finished cooking.” And with that he was gone, running back out of the tent, assumably to go eat.

“And that was Wooseok.” Hyunggu sighed, “Are you good enough to go eat dinner?”

Honestly, Yanan still felt exhausted and he wasn't sure if his legs would hold his body weight, but he didn’t want to disappoint Hyunggu. “I should be okay.”

“Great!” Hyunggu walked over to Yanan’s side, “You can use my shoulder for support, you’re probably going to need it.”

And Hyunggu was definitely right about that. The minute Yanan got his legs underneath himself, he was crumbling back down with a small cry of distress, Hyunggu barely managing to catch him. “Whoah there, careful. You can lean on me some more, I promise I’m stronger than I look.”

The two of them slowly made their way out of the tent, Yanan with his arm slung around Hyunggu’s shoulders, Hyunggu’s arm around his waist, supporting the majority of Yanan’s weight. If Yanan leaned onto him just a little bit more, Hyunggu would be carrying him. 

By some miracle, the two of them made it out of the tent, revealing a large clearing with 6 canvas tents surrounding a campfire where 6 boys were sitting, holding empty bowls and talking loudly. One of the guys spotted Yanan and Kino and came running over. “Need some help?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Please Yuto,” Hyunggu gasped out. Yanan felt bad that Hyunggu was so clearly struggling with his weight, but he was just as out of breath as the other, his legs shaking more than a leaf in the wind. 

The man, Yuto, reached out and easily took almost all of Yanan’s weight from Hyunggu. Yanan flushed bright red at both Yuto’s action and the way that everyone at the campfire had turned to look towards them, their conversation quieting. 

“Don’t worry, they’re all actually really nice. Right now they’re just curious and excited to meet you,” Hyunggu whispered in Yanan’s ear, having to stand on his tiptoes to complete the action. 

Yanan nodded, but inside he was anxious as ever. He was never good at making friends and now he had 8 witches that he had to meet and talk with. 

Yuto helped Yanan sit on an empty stump in between him and Hyunggu. “Wooseok and I cut this stump off of a dead tree earlier today so that you’d have a place to sit like the rest of us! Tomorrow you can ask Changgu for some paint so that you can make it all pretty.”

Now that Yuto mentioned it, Yanan realized that everyone’s stump was a different color with different designs. Hyunggu’s was orange with pink starbursts on it, while Yuto’s was a faded blue, mainly covered by vines growing all over it, sprouting pretty yellow flowers, and Wooseok’s was covered by a giant frog, which confused Yanan, but to each their own he supposed.

“Here you go,” Hyunggu’s voice startled Yanan and he turned around quickly, almost falling off his stump, prompting a quiet laugh from someone across the circle. Yanan felt his face heat up at the sound and he quietly accepted the bowl full of stew that Hyunggu was offering to him. 

Everyone around the circle was already eating, so Yanan tentatively took a bite of the food. It was a lot better than it looked and soon Yanan’s bowl was empty.

When he finally looked up from his dinner, everyone was once again starting at him. “Enjoy your food?” someone asked, receiving a smack on the arm from the person sitting next to him. 

“I’ll start first,” spoke a man with light blue hair that matched the stump he was sitting on. Yanan idly wondered how he got his hair to be that color as the man continued talking. “My name is Hwitaek and I’m the leader of this coven.”

“The head witch,” Hyunggu chimed in, earning a stern look from Hwitaek.

“Yes, the head witch. I specialize in telling people’s future, mainly through tarot cards, but I know many methods of divination.”

Yuto leaned over to whisper in Yanan’s ear, “He seems really intimidating, but he’s actually a big baby, especially when he’s tired, which is like always.”

Yanan held back his smile as Hwitaek kept talking. “We’ll each go around the circle and introduce ourselves, starting with Jinho.”

The person next to Hwitaek looked surprised. “I’m Jinho and I can talk to animals, like Wooseok over here.” several people covered their laughs, while Wooseok just pouted.

“My name is Wooseok, which you already know, and I can turn into animals.”

“Especially frogs,” Jinho chimed in.

“Oh come on, you couldn’t let me seem cool for two seconds?”

Yuto ignored the two arguing next to him and went on with his introduction. “My name is Yuto and I can control plants.” One of the vines on his stump suddenly sprouted a pretty pink flower which Yuto then handed to Yanan with a wink. 

“He also flirts with everything that breathes,” someone called, causing Yuto to look embarrassed.

“I do not,” he muttered, Wooseok having to cover his smile at the comment.

Yanan suddenly realized it was his turn to speak. “Uh, hi, my name is Yanan and I can heal people, I guess.”

“You guess?” Hwitaek asked.

“Well, I, uh,healed a bird with a broken wing when I was 12, but I was too afraid to admit to myself what really happened until a few days go when the miller’s boy got hurt and I healed him because it felt like the right thing to do, but then he told people and they wanted to burn me at the stake for witchcraft, so they chained me to a tree, but I broke my thumbs to get out of the manacles and then healed them and ran?”

“Wow that was rude,” Wooseok scoffed. “How bad was his injury?”

“Um, pretty bad, he got smashed by some equipment and he probably would've died.”

“And then he turned you in? I don’t think he quite understands the concept of gratitude.”

Yanan shrugged. “I guess not.”

“No human does,” Huitaek scoffed, “they all live in too much fear to see all of the good we can do.”

The circle fell quiet for a moment until Hyunggu clapped his hands. “You already know me, but my name is Hyunggu and I can see auras.”

“Auras?” Yanan asked, he had never heard the word before; he had thought that Hyunggu could sense other witches.

“Yeah, each person has their own color, own feeling surrounding them and I can see that. That’s how I knew you were a witch.”

“Which also means that he knows when you’re sad or lying or something so you can’t keep anything from him. Like once I snuck into our supplies and ate the dried fruits we were saving because I couldn’t resist and Hyunggu took one look at me and knew that I had done it.” Wooseok pouted. “I was on cleaning duty for a month.”

Yanan nodded his understanding and made a mental note to go nowhere near Hyunggu if he was trying to hide something.

The person on the other side of Hyunggu beamed and waved at Yanan. “Hi! My name is Shinwon and I can cast curses on people. Once I made it so Hwitaek could only say ‘yes’ for a whole day. We had so much fun!”

“And I’m Changgu,” the next person announced. “I brew potions.”

Yuto leaned over to whisper in Yanan’s ear. “Never drink anything he gives you, especially if it’s blue.” he shuddered, “I was stuck as a toddler for three days until he finally found a way to turn me back.”

“That was a mistake!” Changgu protested. “Other than that I have a pretty clean track record.”

“How many cauldrons have you blown up?” Jinho asked.

Changgu closed his mouth and crossed his arms, muttering something about unfairness.

“And that leaves me,” the last person in the circle said. “My name is Hongseok and I can create magical barriers, like the one that keeps humans out of our land.”

“And he cooks dinner most nights,” Shinwon chimed in.

“Oh, thank you. The stew is really good.”

Hongseok turned red at Yanan’s words, “Thank you,” he murmured barely loud enough for Yanan to hear.

“If you can’t tell, he gets embarrassed when you compliment him, but he never passes up a chance to show his abs. It’s very confusing,” Wooseok informed Yanan, grinning wildly. 

Hongseok just buried his face in his hands.

“He never wears a shirt if he doesn’t have to,” Shinwon chimed in.

At this point Yanan was pretty sure Hongseok was never going to take off his shirt again, judging by the bright red color of his face.

“Stop it,” Hyunggu scolded, glaring at Wooseok and Shinwon. “Can’t we pretend to be civilized for two seconds?”

Hwitaek burst into laughter.

“I haven’t been civilized for over 200 years, back when witches were still accepted.” Jinho proudly announced. He then paused. “You know, that was also probably the last time I spoke to a human.” 

Yanan couldn’t help but gasp. “How are you still alive?”

“Ah, he’s such a baby,” Hwitaek cooed, “He knows nothing about being a witch.”

“Wait, are you all that old?” Yanan looked at everyone sitting in the circle, they all appeared to be in their 20’s, but what if he was horribly off and they were all centuries older than him?

“Some of us, witches are immortal, you know,” Changgu said.

Yanan did not know that. Did that mean that he was going to live forever too?

“I’m only 22 if that makes you feel better,” Wooseok declared. “But Yuto is the next youngest and he’s like 50 or something.”

“48,” Yuto corrected, swatting Wooseok on the arm. 

“How old are you, Yanan?” Hyunggu asked.

“24,”

“How am I still the youngest?” Wooseok complained, flailing his arms dramatically.

Jinho snickered at Wooseok’s reaction. “Something has to humble you for being so tall.”

Wooseok pouted and Yanan tried and failed to hold back a yawn. Hyunggu, of course, noticed Yanan’s tiredness instantly. “Here, let’s you get set up for bed, I’m sure walking for three days really tired you out.”

“How did--”

“Hwitaek told us when he had his vision. We even have clothes set up for you that Hyojong and Hyuna got for you the last time they went into town.” Hyunggu noticed Yanan’s confused look at the unfamiliar names. “Two other witches, they prefer to travel so they don’t stay with us very often, but they do get us stuff we need from town because no one here likes to be around humans.”

“Oh,” Yanan didn’t blame them, he didn’t particularly want to be around humans either after what his village had done to him. 

“Anyways,” Hyunggu continued, “You’ll be sleeping in this tent with Changgu, your auras don’t conflict, so you’ll be fine together and I told him no curses for the first couple of nights.”

That definitely wasn’ that most encouraging thing that Yanan had ever heard, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“Everything you need should be inside and just ask if you need anything.” Hyunggu held the tent flap open for Yanan.

When Yanan crawled into what he thought was going to be a tight squeeze, he was surprised by how spacious the tent actually was. Even though Yanan was taller than the tent from the outside, there was plenty of room for him to stand up on the inside and there were even two beds with trunks at their feet in the space. In fact, now that Yanan thought of it, the healing tent had also been bigger on the inside.

“Hyunggu?” Yanan called.

Hyunggu stuck his head in the tent. “Yes?”

“How is it so big?” Yanan vaguely gestured towards the beds.

“You finally noticed! I was surprised when you didn’t ask the minute you got up. The answer is actually quite simple: Hyojong charmed them to hold more room on the inside than they should.”

“Oh, that kinda makes sense.”

“Welcome to being a witch,” Hyunggu smiled widely. “Now you should get some sleep, I can see that you’re exhausted.”

Yanan smiled gratefully and thanked Hyunggu for all of his help. He then went to check out his bed and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Yanan awoke to screaming outside of the tent.

“Ugh,” Changgu groaned. “If they don’t stop arguing this early in the morning I’m going to ask Shinwon to curse the two of them together or something. You think that after over 150 years they would get along better, but alas. The shorter you are, the closer you are to hell I s’pose.”

Yanan rolled out of bed to see what Changgu was talking about and he was met with Hwitaek and Jinho yelling at each other over berries or something; it was hard for Yanan to follow their fast, antiquated speech.

Changgu appeared at Yanan’s side, apparently having given up on sleep. “If you two don’t shut up I’m going to slip a sleeping potion into your breakfasts!”

Hwitaek and Jinho glared at Changgu, but moved farther away where their voices were more muted. Changgu was about ready to go back to sleep when Wooseok and Yuta came running up to them.

“Changgu, you know that you’re my favorite, right?” Wooseok whined in a cute voice.

“What do you want?”

“Can you make us some hair dye? I need to touch up my roots and Yanan said that we could dye his hair.”

Changgu sighed, muttering something about how he never got to sleep, but in the end agreed, telling them to come back in a couple of hours with the colors they wanted.

Wooseok and Yuto cheered and grabbed Yanan’s arm, pulling him along with them. “C’mon we have to show you around and then we can pick what color you want for your hair!”

They were halfway across camp when Hyunggu’s voice stopped them. “Wooseok, Yuto, what did I tell you last night?”

“To make sure that Yanan ate breakfast before we ran off with him?” Yuto supplied, staring intently at the ground.

“And have you eaten yet, Yanan?”

“Uh, no?”

“And what about you two?”

Wooseok and Yuto stayed silent.

“That’s what I thought.”

The three of them returned back to where Hyunggu was standing, holding out three sacks full of food. “Hongseok made these last night at Hwitaek’s advice. He said to tell you that he wants blue.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Wooseok hugged Hyunggu before grabbing the food and taking off, dragging Yanan and Yuto along with him.

After running for barely a minute, Yanan was gasping for air, still tired from his time in the woods struggling to survive. Wooseok noticed Yanan’s state and urged him on, “It’s only a little farther.”

Yanan nodded, too out of breath to speak. However the movement distracted him for just long enough for his foot to catch on a root and he stumbled into Yuto, sending them both to the ground, a tangle of limbs.

“Oops,” Wooseok muttered, looking down at the two of them.

“You okay?” Yuto asked from underneath Yanan.

“Yeah.” Yanan rolled off of Yuto and laid on the cool dirt of the forest floor. “I’m just going to stay here for a while.”

Yuto climbed to his feet and then grabbed Yanan’s arm and hauled him up as well.

“Sorry,” Wooseok apologized. “I should’ve stopped when I heard you struggling. We can just walk from now on.”

“And eat breakfast,” Yuto added, slinging his arm over Yanan’s shoulder.

The three of them walked together, munching on their food until they reached a clearing in the trees. Yanan stopped in his tracks. The forest in front of him was gorgeous. The ground was covered in blooming flowers of all kinds, green coating the floor, spots of vibrant color everywhere to be seen.

“This is my garden,” Yuto announced, a proud smile on his face.

“It’s beautiful,” Yanan muttered, still trying to take in all of the different flowers and berries he saw in front of him. “How did you get so many?”

“Traveling around. If Hyojong and Hyuna find a cool plant, they’ll bring me back seeds or something too.”

“We’re not allowed in it, though.” Wooseok sat down on a nearby rock, a pout on his face.

“The plants are easy to step on and the poisonous ones are mixed in with the edible ones. Wooseok found that out the hard way. So now I just tell everyone not to come in, but don’t worry, I can easily get everything we need.”

“It’s not my fault pokeberries look like grapes,” Wooseok complained as Yuto stepped into his garden, plants moving out of his way as he walked. “Why do you even have them if they’re poisonous?”

“Dye,” Yuto called back. “That’s what we’re going to use for Yanan’s hair.”

“I thought we were doing pink and purple though?”

“One day you will learn how colors work, but apparently today is not that day.”

Wooseok flopped backwards and stared at Yanan upside down. “This is why he’s in charge of this stuff.

Yuto reappeared, his sack full of berries and herbs several minutes later and they headed back to camp together, the walk feeling a lot shorter than the way there.

When they arrived, they were met with the sight of Hwitaek and Jinho stuck with their hands together while Shinwon laughed manically.

“How did you not see this coming?” Jinho yelled.

“I thought that I could prevent it. I definitely don’t enjoy being stuck to you,” Hwitaek yelled in response.

Hongseok was sitting off to the side and waved at Yanan, Wooseok, and Yuto. “The curse states that they get unstuck when they stop arguing,” he informed them with a smile.

“They’re going to be stuck for forever.” Changgu held out his hand for the plants as he spoke, stirring a murky mixture in his cauldron. Yuto obliged and after some more stirring and muttering, the hair dye was proclaimed finished.

Wooseok reached out for the pot, but Hongseok quickly appeared, taking it out of his hands. “Ruin your own hair. I’m going to dye Yanan’s so that it actually looks good.”

Hongseok sat Yanan down on his stump and then started to run the thick mixture through Yanan’s thick black hair while Yuto handed indigo to Changgu, saying that Hwitaek had wanted blue hair. Yanan didn’t hear the resulting conversation as Hongseok asked him a question.

“Did they let you decide the color for your hair or did those two just pick for themselves?”

“They chose themselves,” Yanan admitted sheepishly, “They said something about pink?”

“Yeah, the dye is mainly pink with some purple. It’ll definitely look good on you.”

“Oh good,”

They didn’t speak too much after that, Yanan relaxing into the hands running through his hair. Eventually, Hongseok declared that he was done and that Yanan had to wait 30 minutes before rinsing out his hair. 

In that time, Yanan helped Hongseok make lunch while Yuto and Wooseok went off to do something, refusing to tell Yanan what it was. Hwitaek and Jinho hd also somehow gotten seperated and had teamed up to torture Shinwon, chasing him around while Shinwon screamed empty threats at them.

Right after Yanan had washed the dye out with Hongseok and Hyunggu’s help, Wooseok and Yuto reappeared, hiding something behind their backs.

“It looks so good!” Yuto exclaimed.

“Really?” Yanan ran a hand through his hair, “They wouldn’t let me see it yet.”

Wooseok pulled a mirror out from behind his back and Yuto a flower crown. “That’s because they were waiting for us!”

Yuto put the crown made up of light pink flowers on Yanan’s head and Wooseok held up the mirror so that Yanan could look at his reflection.

He looked a lot different than he remembered, his hair pink and purple, a flower crown on his head, and a huge smile on his face. At that moment Yanan realized how lucky he was to have stumbled into this magical haven and he couldn’t wait to grow not-old with these 8 other witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount that i google plants for this chapter...
> 
> if you liked this please leave a comment!!
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/6_intricate)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/6_intricate)

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after!
> 
> Please leave a comment!!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/6_intricate)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/6_intricate)


End file.
